The Beginning of a Courageous Love
by FoxyTaioraQueen
Summary: contest entry!sorry once again if machineheads contest is cancelled/ended. Taiora as usual :) the first time tai and sora meet in kindergarten :) tomorrow ill put up my surprise..enjoy!


Machinehead's contest entry: i hope u enjoy this! best of luck on the contest, here u go!  
(this fic is spose to be a series, i might come back and post it up :) ) if your contest is gone..well heres just a fic for taiora lovers to enjoy!  
  
THE BEGINNING OF A COURAGEOUS LOVE  
  
d/c: i dont own digimon  
Tai let go of his mother's hand. He was going into first grade and he finally felt like a big kid. He wore the clothes he wears in 01, but he was a much smaller version. His hair was the same and he had his goggles. And he had that cute Tai charisma of his.  
  
"Now Tai you be good okay? Don't fight, play nice, be polite, and for heaven's sakes please don't be overconfident," begged his mom.  
  
"Don't worry mom I'll be good," said Tai, crossing his fingers behind his back.  
  
She smiled gravely and kissed him. "My brave little boy." she said. There was no preschool/kindergarten, just nursery school.  
  
Tai wriggled out of his mom's grasp and sat down at one of the round tables.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya smiled again and left. Then Tai turned to his seatmate.   
  
"Hi, I'm Sora what's your name?" she said  
  
He was speechless. This "cootie-carrying" girl was pretty. Her short auburn hair was in pigtails and she had pretty eyes, the color of the cinnamon on his french toast. She also wore a bluish hat/helmet and her 01 outfit also.  
  
"I'm Tai," he finally said.  
  
"Hehe. Do you want a sticker?" Sora said.  
  
"Sure." he said.  
  
Sora took out a sheet of stickers. There were suns,hearts, and soccer balls on it.  
  
"Do you like soccer?" asked Tai  
  
"I love soccer," said Sora  
  
"Me too!" Tai said happily.  
  
Sora laughed as she took off a sun and put it on Tai's hands. Then Tai reached over and put a heart on her nose.  
  
Sora giggled as Tai blushed. Sora thought Tai was cute, his big brown hair, his nice brown eyes, and his spirit made her make her think boys weren't cootie-filled at all.  
  
The two started talking when a boy walked over and sat by them. He had nice blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes. He was also wearing his 01 outfit.  
  
"Hi I'm Tai and this is Sora," said Tai  
  
"I'm Yamato, but you can call me Matt," he said cooly  
  
The three insantly became pretty good friends. Tai kept staring at the way Sora talked. She smiled a lot and laughed. She was also sweet and careful with a lovely face.  
  
Sora looked at Tai. It was weird, first grade and already a hint of love? She dismissed it out of her mind when a loud wailing erupted at the door.  
  
"MOMMYYYYY! DADDDY!!!!" shrieked a voice  
  
The kids whirled to see a light-brown haired girl with her hair in thick braids. Mimi. Her outfit was a miniature version of the 01 outfit.   
  
"Oh Sir, none of the kids in her grade got along with her. Please take her, she is a pretty bright child," pleaded the mother as Mimi kicked and screamed.  
  
The teacher looked doubtful but the helpless look on their parents faces made him instantly invite her in. Tears rolled down her round face and her light brown eyes blinked rapidly. The parents were grateful as Mimi went and sat by Tai, Sora, and Matt.  
  
'Hi I'm Sora and this is Matt and Tai," said Sora nicely.  
  
"I'm Mimi, Princess Mimi," she added  
  
Matt looked confused and Tai looked the other way. How annoying this girl was.  
  
Just then another boy sat by them. He had sienna colored hair and his 01 outfit. In other words it was Izzy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Koushiro Izumi, or Izzy," he said offering a hand.  
  
They all shook his hand. He sure was smart to pronounce a name like his. The 6 of them talked about a television show as the door opened and a blue-haired boy stepped in.  
  
"I'm sorry, the 2nd grade classes were all full so the teacher sent me here for the time being," he apologized.  
  
The boy wore glasses with his 01 outfit. "I'm Joe," he said as he sat next to the soon-to-be digigang.  
  
As the day went by, it was pretty clear that Joe liked Mimi. She cried when a kid took the pink paint so he took out his hankie and wiped her tears. It was pretty well known as mutual when Mimi kept playing around with his glasses.  
  
Tai smiled. So far there was a smart boy, a reliable boy, a too cool boy, a crying girl, and the most wonderful girl he had ever met.  
  
When it was time to go, Tai grabbed Sora's hand.  
"Sora want to go meet my mom?" he asked  
  
"Sure Tai," she said as the two walked hand in hand.  
  
The rest of them looked after the two. "The only thing that will keep those two apart is denial," said Joe Love that quote from Shorty's great site!  
  
"Yup," said Mimi   
  
"Mom this is Sora," he said  
  
"Oh! Sora Takenouchi!" she said  
  
"That's right Mrs. Mother lady," said Sora  
  
"Do you know where your mom is?" she asked  
  
"Um...right there," Sora said pointing  
  
Tai's mom had stars in her eyes as she ran over to Sora's mom. They exclaimed loudly and laughed.  
  
"I think our moms knew each other," observed Sora  
  
"Mom..mom can Sora come over?"he yelled  
  
"Sure dear, and we can get a cup of coffee and catch up," she said to Ms. Takenouchi  
  
The two ladies smiled as they took their kids and went to Tai's. Sora was so happy she hummed a tune all the way to the door.  
  
As they caught up, Tai and Sora went outside to look at the view.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yeah Tai?"  
  
"I think you're cute," he said blushing  
  
"I think you're cute too," she said turning crimson  
  
They looked at each other and felt a strange sensation. Tai leaned in (too much "My Girl") and pecked her on the lips.  
  
He pulled away. "Sorry Sora..." he stammered  
  
"No I liked that Tai," she said happily.  
  
But they just held hands and watched the clouds. They shared cookies and Tai picked a small red flower for her. They giggled as they threw water balloons down at Matt and his brother T.K and as they threw them back.  
  
Finally it was time to go. Sora waved to Tai and Tai waved back.  
  
"Well I see you and Tai seem to be getting along great," commented Mrs. Takenouchi  
  
"Aw he's all right for a boy," said Sora, very red-faced  
  
"You and Sora seemed pretty comfy," said Mrs. Kamiya(Yagami?)  
  
"She's a fun girl," Tai answered, wincing at girl but smiling secretly as his mom turned around.  
  
Neither of them knew, but they would grow up to marry each other someday. This was just the beginning of a courageous love.   
  
well how'd ya like it? please review it! xoxo and God bless! Taiora forever! how was it machinehead?  
  
Love,  
FoxyTaioraQueen 


End file.
